An Old Friend
by Gubbles12
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Katniss and Peeta after the war, when an unexpected visitor arrives at their door step. Some Everlark, but this is my first fan fiction so beware- there may be mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction, so please excuse any mistakes; I'm really new to this kind of thing. This story will only be a one-shot, as I am working on a multi-chapter (and possibly multi-series) story. I can tell you now that the title will be '**_**Forgiveness**_**' and it will completely retell the story of The Hunger Games. I am really looking forward to writing it and hopefully you guys are looking forward to reading it. In this one-shot, Katniss and Peeta are living in the Victors' Village after the war. Katniss is married to Peeta, and they are madly in love. Prim isn't dead, simply because I cry whenever someone reminds me. Katniss is 6 months pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. Gale has returned from District 2 to pay a**_** special**_** visit to a pair of victors… **

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. Suzanne Collins is the rightful owner.**

Katniss's P.O.V

As the sunlight streams through the bedroom windows, I can already sense that Peeta is still asleep. We are spooning in our king-sized bed, under our warm covers. Careful not to wake Peeta, I remove his hand from my protruding belly and slip out of bed.

I creep into our bathroom, slowly and cautiously locking the door behind me. As I'm carrying twins, my belly can no longer fit in any of my clothes. As a result of this, I have to wear Peeta's old shirts and jogging bottoms. I quickly take my clothes off and stand in front of the mirror. I take a rather loud gasp, instantly covering my mouth.

My belly seems to have grown at a rapid rate the last time that I inspected myself. I knew it was big, but actually looking at it surprises me. I'm only 6 months along- but I am carrying twins. I move my hands in small circles over the middle of my belly, trying to calm myself. The twins have been treating me like a punching bag lately. It really puts pressure on my bladder.

I hop into the shower and scrub myself of the dirt I have collected. The warm water feels good on my aching back as it rains down on me. I wash my hair and then slip out of the shower, wrapping myself in the biggest towel we could get. I re-braid my hair and waddle back into the bedroom. I see that Peeta is still asleep. He is a heavy sleeper.

I change into a pair of black leggings and a maternity blouse that was sent as a gift from my mother in 4. I decide to surprise Peeta by attempting to make him breakfast. I exit the bedroom and go downstairs into our deluxe kitchen and start to fry eggs, cook bacon and toast bread. I start to sweat as the intense heat of our oven blows in my face. After some burnt toast, a small fire and a lot of re-starting, I finally have two good sized portions of food. Just as I'm about to call Peeta, he enters the room with a grin plastered on his face.

'Kat, you made breakfast?' he asks, with a slight tone of surprise in his voice. 'Yes, Peeta. I wanted to surprise you. To return the favour.' I reply. His smile somehow gets bigger and he comes up and pulls me close. My hands find his neck and I hoist myself up to kiss him. I want more of him, but breakfast is getting cold. His hands go to my belly, and slowly rub circles. 'How is the Mellark family doing today?' he tells me. 'We're great. Now that you're here.' I say with a smile.

We sit down and gobble up our food. Just as we start washing up, the doorbell rings.

'I'll get it, Kat. Sit down.' He says, and helps me sit on the dining room chair. I hear him unlock the door and then open it. I don't hear anything after that, so I decide to see who it is. As I reach the front door, my heart stops.

Gale.

I'm speechless. I haven't spoken to him since the day Snow was killed. He can't just show up now!

'G-Gale? What are you doing here?' I ask nervously.

'Catnip!' He exclaims, pulling me in for a hug. I quickly stand back, stopping him. His face shows a sign of confusion, but mostly anger. Peeta stands next to me quietly.

'Gale, what are you doing here? You can't just show up after nearly 15 years!' I yell. His eyebrows furrow and he takes a step towards me. Peeta hesitates but decides to leave us alone.

'Katniss? Is that any way to treat an old friend? I just came to visit!' He shouts at the last part.

'You can't just show up after abandoning me! I've moved on! I'm six months pregnant and I'm married to Peeta. I can't deal with your crap right now!' I scream.

'You married baker boy? You let him knock you up?' He yells in my face. I can't contain my anger anymore. No one speaks to my husband like that.

I reach back and slap him across the face. He stands back and rubs his cheek. Peeta instantly steps in front of me, putting himself between me and Gale.

'Get out of our house Gale, before I call the peacekeepers.' Peeta says calmly.

Overcome with anger, Gale steps forward and shoves Peeta out the way. I cover my belly with my hands, trying to protect it. Before I can react, Gale brings his fist on to my face with great force and instantly I can tell my nose is broken. I tumble backwards and land on my back. Blood pours out of my nose and my vision in hazy. I see Peeta frantically punching Gale, but Gale is too fast and knocks him unconscious with one blow to the head. Gale walks over to me and spits in my face. He starts kicking my leg, making sure it's broken so I can't get back up. I'm screaming and crying, thrashing at him. He steps back and his eyes fix on my belly. He's going to kill my unborn children! How did it come to this?

Out of the blue I make out Haymitch flying through the door way and he tackles Gale and somehow manages to tie him up. In my fading world, I can see Peeta has woken up and has rushed over to me. Swiftly picking me up, he flies through the front door and I assume he's going to the infirmary. I slowly drift out of consciousness as we leave the Victors' Village.

**Oooh Cliffy! I couldn't help it! Don't hate me! This story will go on for one more chapter, but only one more chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time…**

_**~Gubbles12**_


	2. An Old Friend Part II

**Here we are again, with the second chapter of '**_**An Old Friend'**_**! I am honestly shocked. 140 views in one night. Wow. I woke up in the morning and I had nine emails, saying people had followed and enjoyed my first fan fiction. Unfortunately I had one hate comment. To Guest: Fan fiction is purely about imagination. Quite frankly, I will ignore any hate comments because I enjoy writing and reading and so do the other 139 people who read my fan fiction. Fan fiction is about creating your own scenarios, and if you don't like it, then don't read it. If you like Gale, then go read another fan fiction, because honestly I don't want you dissing my first fan fiction. Rant over. I recently watched the new Official Mockingjay Part 1 trailer. My god, I could not have screamed louder. I was waiting for it all day, and I can say it is a success. I can't wait for the movie to come out in November. Well then, enjoy the last chapter!**

Peeta's P.O.V

I see Gale punch Katniss in the face, and I hear a crack. I'm assuming that her nose was broken. Wasting no time, I run over and attack Gale. I'm screaming and shouting, hoping someone will come and help Katniss. Kicking and punching, Gale has had enough. With one forceful punch he knocks me out cold.

When I wake, my head is pounding and I can feel every beat of my heart. I groan and rub my eyes, clearing them. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Katniss crying, he hands covering as much of her belly as they can. I love how she protects the twins, even when she's in great danger. I roll over, only to get the shock of my life.

Gale has stepped back and is rearing his foot, ready to kick Katniss's belly! I lay there and scream for him to stop, because my legs don't seem to be working. Just as his foot is centimetres away from her, Haymitch flies through the door and tackles Gale, knocking him out with one punch.

'Haymitch! Thank God!' I scream. 'Just get Katniss to the hospital!' he shouts. I can tell by the way he speaks that he is a little drunk. He hog-ties Gale, and leaves him on the floor.

I stand up with without wasting any precious time, because these could be the seconds between Katniss's life and death. I swiftly pick her up and run through the front door. She is barely conscious, and her nose is bleeding quite heavily. By the way her leg is bent; I can tell it's broken. Just as we leave the Victors' Village, she blacks out.

I sprint to the hospital, which is all the way in the town centre. I burst through the front doors and within seconds nurses get Katniss on a gurney and they take her away. I'm left outside the operation room a blubbering mess. Her blood is covering my pristine white shirt. I pray to the Gods that she'll be ok. I can't bear to think what might happen to her and the twins.

A couple hours later, Dr Stone walks out. He has been our doctor since the war had ended, and I couldn't ask for anyone better.

'I won't beat around the bush,' he starts. 'Mrs Mellark has a broken nose and a severely broken leg. We had to do an operation to reconstruct the bone. The twins are fine, Peeta. Katniss will have to be in a wheel chair for a month, and then we can get her to walk. She's going to be in pain. You have to help her through times like these.' I'm shocked. I didn't think it would be that bad. At least the twins will be ok. 'Thank you Dr Stone, how can I ever repay you?' I ask, more relieved than anything. 'No need Mr Mellark. It's my job.' he says with a grin. I return with a weak smile, still worried about Kat. He motions for me to enter the room. I walk through the double doors, with a nervous tremor. I see Katniss on a hospital bed, covered in sheets. Her leg is raised, with a cast that runs from her thigh to the end of her toes. Her nose is heavily bandaged, and an IV runs through her arm. Her belly looks fine, so I push any negative thoughts out the way. I sit there and hold her hand until she wakes up.

Katniss's P.O.V

When I wake, my mind feels foggy. It takes me a few minutes to open my eyes and then I'm met with Peeta's piercing blue eyes. He reaches down and kisses me on the lips. 'Hey, Kat. You feeling ok?' he asks quietly. I nod, unable to use my voice box. He sees the confusion in my eyes, and immediately squeezes my hand. 'The twins are fine Kat,' he starts. 'After Gale punched you, I knew I had to protect you and the twins. I started to attack Gale, but he was too strong. I'm sorry Kat. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you.' Tears slip from his foggy eyes. 'It's not your fault Peeta.' I manage. He smiles and leans in the kiss me. I return the favour. 'After I woke up, Haymitch flew through the door and tackled Gale, saving you. I had no time to give a formal thank you, so I just picked you up and ran here. Dr Stone says that your nose was broken and your leg is pretty much shattered. They reconstructed it but you're going to have to be in a wheel chair for a month.' he says with a sad tone.

I nod and smile at him. His hand rubs small circles on my belly, calming me. Out of the blue, a squad of peacekeepers enters the room. At first, I'm really frightened but Peeta asks them what they're doing here. 'Mr Mellark, we have Gale in a holding cell in the Justice Building. You are going to have to take him to court as soon as possible. Please contact us when you're ready. And I'm sorry about your wife.' They all smile at me and then walk out.

Peeta looks down at me, sensing the distress. 'We'll take him to court, Kat. He'll pay for what he's done to our family. He whispers, a small grin on his face. I smile back, but eventually I fall asleep again.

After a few days, I was discharged from the hospital. They give me a comfy wheel chair, with a raised bit for my foot. When we get home, Peeta carries me upstairs and lays me down in bed. He crawls under the sheets and I snuggle into his warm chest. We sit there for a while. Prim comes for a quick visit, but can clearly see that we want some time to ourselves.

After an hour or two, I look up at him.

'You love me, real or not real?' He asks.

I tell him 'Real.'

**So there we have it, ladies and gentlemen! This is definitely the last chapter, so I'm hoping this is enough. I've started planning '**_**Forgiveness'**_** and the first chapter should be up in a few days. Please favourite and review! It really helps me out a lot. Until next time…**

~Gubbles12


End file.
